phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Big Ideas
Become one-hit wonders You know, the plans they used for becoming one-hit wonders seem pretty possible... felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, actually, it pretty much is, especially when you're 9 and it only took you a few hours. And beside, this page is just for Phineas and Ferb's daily activities, it's just named "nearly impossible plans" for an effect and that it was not originally a list of it, just a page that said that Phineas and Ferb did "plans that are nearly impossible" every day. --You got the Flash! (Talk) 02:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) That still seems possible, but I see your point, the article needs a new name and I agree. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:58, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Big ideas is an excellent article title instead of Nearly impossible plans, I like it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Mariachi Tree Should the Mariachi Tree (and for that matter, projects like the cold-fusion reactor) be included, but be specified as ideas not fully explored in the series? Invisibool 23:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they should. We already have that kind of information in the Notes for "I, Brobot". — RRabbit42 16:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, yes I agree. (Hello, 2009!) I could see making a separate list with shorter summaries, too. The list would include as many aborted plans as can be found. Buggum 21:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Images I think this page need images for the Big Ideas like Doofenshmirtz's Schemes and Inventions. Anyone want to Agree or Oppose? Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course, though I'll have to do some reorganization for it. Consider it in use, so the message will be up. The Flash {talk} 22:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I'll just make a sandbox first... The Flash {talk} 22:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Definitely it should. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) some one elses thing HOW IN THE NAME OF PHINEAS AND FERB DO THEY PAY FOR THE STUFF?!?!?!?! :Does the name Lindana ring a bell? :p --Random Ranaun 03:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I think Dan and Swampy sort of intended for Phineas and Ferb to live in a world not financially limited. I mean, do you really think Doof can afford all those inators solely on his wife's alimony checks? 02:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Toward a more comprehensive list Starting an informal list here that can perhaps be moved to a sandbox page when it starts to get better. This would include items such as suggestions to P + F that they think are good ideas. I will have to think about how to categorize big ideas within big ideas. That is: P + F build a shelter when they shipwreck, but they also give a monkey a shower. Takeout from the sandwich shop after seeing a commercial (27,000 BC); cold-fusion machine; jelly bean economy something something; ice cream machine (plans switched with one of Doofenschmirtz's -inators); monorail to Mars; nose-picking machine. Buggum 21:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Three seasons Split Why are the Big ideas split itno different pages? It might be ok for now, but did it ever occur to you people that if another season is made, te big ideas will be all over the palce? Undo the split unless we get word of season three beignt he last! :Don't overreact. I do not see anything wrong with sub pages. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 15:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I did that because it's getting too crowded in the one page, so that it would be a lot easier if I split it. Patrickau 26 16:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Ok... maybe ntohign is worng right now but what if another season is added? 00:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :There is no "if". Season 4 has already been confirmed and we'll just make another page for it. If another season comes out, make another page. I don't see why you even have a problem with this. Creating and managing these pages isn't even difficult. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 06:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know, it seems fine enough split, plus it all as one page would just be too crowded. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ask Why does Candace hated Big Ideas? --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 11:44, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Because they were advanced and sometimes dangerous things that her brother got away with building when her mom wouldn't have allowed it if she knew what they were doing, and Candace would have been busted if she tried anything like it. She also found their activities annoying in their own way, wether they distracted her or distracted from her in her quest for popularity, fame and attention. As well as intervening or changing things that she wanted to control and transpire how she wanted, only made more complicated and frustrating with her frantic plans around impressing Jeremy. Also, her exasperation and different interests sometimes stop her appreciating that her brothers are trying sometimes trying to help or only being friendly. Some of her sibling frustration at her brothers amazing talents and incredible continuous good luck would have naturally been directed towards the objects and ideas they got away with creating. It's not completely specified what specific thing first got her to try and bust them but it was likely a mix of these things and maybe some others, not least of all that they were her younger brothers, a reason enough for an occasional scuffle. As the summer continued, just the fact that they'd escaped her previous attempts to bust them may have been reason enough to be frustrated with them. Eventually, the repeated failure from the repetitive dedication of large amounts of her time to "busting" lead to Candace having a near unbreakable impulse to bust her brothers with no other reason needed than an unsupported suspicion that they were doing something some might consider unusual, and by that stage she'd basically come to the conclusion that they were always doing that. That's my thoughts on it anyway. For other thoughts I think Candace's relationship pages and Candace's personailty have relevant information that might shed light on Candace's motivation. Candace's quote from Out to Launch came to mind while writing this, I'm sure there's others. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 07:11, March 3, 2018 (UTC)